Secrets Are Revealed
by The FBI's Most Unwanted
Summary: Felicity's, Barry's and Kara's pasts are revealed. Not finshed yet. Rachel Berry. Quinn Fabray. Santana Lopez. Sam Evans.
1. chapter 1

Felicity, Kara and Barry have kept secrets about them being in the same glee club and knowing each other since the start. How will everyone else find out and how will they react????? BTW at the moment they are all hanging out at Diggle's and Lyla's house.

"Guys lets watch Harry Potter, as its on now" Thea suggested as she flicked through the guide. Felicity got up excitedly "What about Doctor Who??"

"Last time we watched it you said every line they were about to say" Oliver replied "Also I have never seen all of the Harry Potter's yet so.. "

Diggle shook his head "Oliver... you gotta watch them.. I mean when Dumble-"

"Lallalalalala i cant hear you, what are you saying Dig" Oliver shouted so he couldnt hear him.

Felicty laughed "Fine but just remember that its your fault that we have to suffer from the adverts"

Suddenly Barry came wondering in with Kara following behind him. "What are watching then?" But before anyone answered Barry added on in a whisper "please Doctor Who"

"Harry Potter" Felicity replied.

"Which one?" Kara asked back.

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban" Laurel said as she came in.

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked

"I got some extra training in before coming here" Laurel explained.

Felicity clapped her hands "Who wants popcorn?"

Everybody put their hands up.

Felicity slowly nodded "basically everyone"

"I'll help" Barry said. "I will as well" Kara replied. They all got up and were about to leave for the kitchen when Diggle shouted "Make sure the kitchen is still clean before you leave, otherwise Lyla will murder you all"

\--xxx--

"Felicity, Kara, Barry its about to start! " Thea shouted. "Coming! Just one second!" Kara replied.

Suddenly Diggle dropped the television remote. "Look at the TV!! " He seemed to scream causing Thea, Oliver and Laurel to try and stop themselves from laughing.

"What is it" Oliver coughed as he stopped a laugh. "Its Felicity, Barry and Kara siging and.. dancing with a group of people and it looks like they are wearing power ranger costumes" Diggle replied with a shocked expression on his face. Thea started to laugh non-stop.

They were singing Mamma Mia by Abba, and they were in clothes that looked like something that the power rangers would wear.

"What the hell is happening in here? " Kara asked with hands full of bowls with popcorn in.

"You tell me" Oliver replied pointing at the TV screen.

"I can explain" Kara turned red and then shouted for Barry and Felicity. They both immediately came running in and nearly fainted at the screen. Barry turned red "Im guessing you know then.. "


	2. Lyla comes home

**Sorry for not adding another chapter. I lost my password for my gmail and my account on here so it took me ages to get back. Hopefully this chapter will turn out okay. Im thinking about instead of blaine having the music meister from The Flash (amazing episode btw). No idea how this will go so enjoy.**

Felicity moaned "Why..why...why..why"

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Thea shouted out of excitement causing Kara, Felicity and Barry to wince.

"Because of all of this"Kara replied sighing "We knew you would overreact"

"Overreact Kara!-" Diggle stopped noticing what she meant. He looked around and realised that it was a mess. Suddenly the rattle of keys came and Diggle shot up. "Lyla..Lyla...Lyla" Diggle kept repeating like it was a spell.

Everybody shot up and started to clean. Kara did a flip all the way from the tv to the bin. While Oliver just stuffed stuff in a bag, and Felicity walked around panicking. Diggle however was actually throwing everything away...when I mean everything..I mean everything.

He threw a bunch of DVD's, Medal's, Cups etc; in the bin. Barry was still staring at the TV wondering how on earth, they appeared on TV...again since 9 or 10 years ago.

Then there was Laurel who was just talking to Lyla stopping here from coming in by talking to her. "So...what house are you in?"

"Ummmm?" Lyla asked. Laurel immediately replied "Harry Potter...I am in Ravenclaw..."

"Oh...I have never watched it" Lyla replied smiling, as she moved towards the door.

Laurel smiled and nodded secretly angry "Wait!" Lyla turned towards her, causing Laurel to feel like she was on the spot "Incy, Wincy spider climbed up the water spout down came the rain and washed poor Incy out" Laurel sang doing the moves.

Lyla looked confused and turned the door handle "Damn my cursed singing" Laurel whispered.

Thea noticed that the handle was turning and screamed "Diggle!"


End file.
